


High Noon Over Hyperion [PODFIC]

by ellevenstar, kopescetic



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bandit Peter Nureyev, Canon Non-Binary Character, Cowboy AU, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Gun Violence, Mentions of Violence, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Podfic, Sheriff Juno Steel, he's the rootinest tootinest bandit in the west y'all, murderous mask but not at all and also they're cowboys, no it isnt green, old timey hand kisses, simp juno steel, the Ruby 7 is a horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellevenstar/pseuds/ellevenstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopescetic/pseuds/kopescetic
Summary: The bandit leaning up against the wall across from Sheriff Juno Steel had a lot of nerve looking like that. His hat, once brought low over his face, was an afterthought that clung to him only by the string around his neck. The man’s face bore a sharpened smile that danced in the flickering lamplight. With his back against the wall and a long piece of grass lazing between his teeth, he gave Juno a long look head to toe, sizing him up.All and all, he looked pretty confident for a man condemned to die.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	High Noon Over Hyperion [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_eccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_eccentric/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High Noon Over Hyperion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175368) by [hopeless_eccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_eccentric/pseuds/hopeless_eccentric). 



> Content warnings for one or two lines referencing gun violence, consistent references to a hanging, characters who end up fine in some solid mortal peril, consistent references to (and examples of) theft, imprisonment.
> 
> this podfic got me a girlfriend please listen to it

[podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19hitGyYDP1s_fOzBiz2FTrLsd2nmVvuB/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
